That's On You
by Mellashades
Summary: HighSchool AU! With all the predators lurking around every corner, life wasn't bound to be as easy as he thought it would be.


**That's On You**

* * *

 _ **Summary:** HighSchool AU! With all the predators lurking around every corner, life wasn't bound to be as easy as he thought it would __be._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:** Predators_

* * *

"Haaa," a teen withdrawed a long sigh as he blinked his watery-eyes at the white, fluffy clouds drifting by. Today was moving too fast. He didn't even get to spar! He sighed again, closing his eyes. Maybe skipping one lesson won't screw up his scudeule.

The quiet environment was interrupted by the groan of the door being pushed open. Heavy pants reached his ears as soft footsteps neared him. "Yo, Tsuna!" A tall, lean figure of a teen came into view as he sneaked a peek at the person. The person flashed him a bright smile.

"Takeshi," Tsuna called. "Where were you?"

Takeshi gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing his nape in attempt to give a relaxed posture. He replied hestiantly, "I'm sorry Tsuna, my team rushed to get me into practice after school before I could even decline the offer." He casted him a solemn expression, imaginary puppy ears appearing on his head. Tsuna blinked at him then shook his head. His addiction to anime and manga probably made him imagine things that are not there.

"Tsuna? Is there something on my face?" Takeshi tilted his head to the side, the puppy ears he was imagining still there. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and blinked to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating yet the ears were still there. What the friggin' nuggets?! Was he actually going insane now?

"Ahhh, Takeshi?"

"Hmm."

Tsuna squinted at his face. "Is it just me, or is there puppy ears on your head?" Takeshi blinked at the question. He raised his hand and felt for the ears. His hand touched the ear, squeezed it a few times, and repeated again. Takeshi laughed, "Oh those, I just got them a other day."

"The other day? From who?" Tsuna's eye twitched. Leave it his friend to get stuff from random people.

"Well, I had to go to the pet store for Jirou since he's been energetic recently, so I decided to get him some toys. I searched for the ones I thought he'd like and randomly, this girl came up to me. She was blushing, which I don't know why, and gave me a bag then took off without a second glance. In that bag I found these bad boys," He said pointing at the ears. "I thought she gave it to me as a gift, so I accepted it." Takeshi grinned.

Tsuna sweatdropped at the explanation. Poor Takeshi, she was most likely a yaoi, fan-girl, or anything along those lines. He rubbed his head, sitting up from his position. "That's a nice story, Takeshi. Have you received anything else, too?"

He felt Takeshi occupy the spot next to him. "Hm, yeah, from this other girl-" Tsuna cut him off by raising his hand. "Okay then, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that gift also, and the rest you've received that day." He is positive Takeshi would go on and on about his day, receiving gifts for his birthday which wasn't until in two months.

Tsuna heard him chuckle. He felt Takeshi move his arm, but he wasn't ready for what was about to happen next. Takeshi moved to grab his cheek gently to turn Tsuna to face him, his eyes staring into shocked, surprised ones. He loved how those caramel eyes shine with emotions. He was just too darn adorable!

Tsuna gulped slowly as Takeshi intensely stared into his own. His eyes were so calculating, captivating. He didn't have the strength to turn away or move. A blush creeped up his neck up to his ears. Why was Takeshi doing this? It was too intimiate and it was making him hot. Plus, his hold on his cheek wasn't helping.

"Tsuna," Takeshi purred, his eyes softening as his hand caressed Tsuna's cheek. "Are you jealous?"

Tsuna's eyes widen like saucers. "HAAAAA?!"

Takeshi gave him an reassuring smile. "Don't be because," He started to lean in, scarying the wits out of Tsuna. He hoped he wasn't doing what he thought he's going to do. Thankfully, he didn't, but he was invading his personal space. AND he was breathing on his neck! Oh god, hopefully he doesn't...

A warm, wet tongue made a trail on his neck up to his ear.

HIIIIIEEEEEE!

"...Because I've only got you in my sight," he breathed hotly. Tsuna felt so hot right now. His hands itched to push Takeshi away and tug at his shirt to regain some air to cool down. But, oh god! So this is how it felt like, getting cornered by an seme. He can soooo relate to the characters in animes and manga. It felt _dirty_. He blushed at the thought.

Yes, he wasn't as oblivious and dense as the others thought.

 _'Feels good, doesn't it~? Wouldn't you just like to him to kiss you? Or... Oh ho! He might as well just take you-'_

 _'SHUT UP!'_

The sudden movement of Takeshi moving away from him brought him back. He saw him stand up and stretch. Takeshi turned around to face him, giving a cute, but forgiving smile. "Sorry Tsuna, I have to go now, my old man will complain about me not being on time again." A touch of sadness can be heard in his tone. Tsuna pushed his thoughts aside and gave a cheeky grin. "It's okay, Takeshi. I have to go too, Gio-nii will be worried again."

Takeshi seemed to brighten at his words. "Okay," He grinned. "Ahaha, Sempai might destory the school looking for you again. You have a great brother, Tsuna!" Tsuna shook his head. He didn't know how his brother did it, but he might have gotten the help from Alaude and G. "Yeah, a great brother," Tsuna chuckled.

* * *

...

Tsuna was on his way home, but first he needed to get this blush off his face. Giotto wouldn't be too happy to know someone made him react that way. One thing for sure, Giotto will hunt them down and demand answers. Tsuna slapped his cheeks a few times to get himself together. Takeshi was a friend but he didn't understand why his friend carried those type of feelings for him. Hopefully the feelings he carried don't bring trouble in the future.

"-naaaaaa!"

He snapped his head up. The heck was that? It seemed to be coming from the direction he was heading to. Suddenly a cloud of dust formed in the distance, quickly heading in his direction. As the cloud got closer, the cry from before reached his ears. "TSUUUUUNNNNNAAAAA!"

Oh shizz! It was Gio-nii!

He tried to get out of the pathway, but his brother, however, was faster. The next thing he knew they rolled to a stop with his older brother straddling him. Tsuna shuffled a bit and tried removing his brother off. "Gio-nii-!"

As fast as lightening, maybe even faster, his older brother sat up and beamed, a waterfall of happy tears streaming down his face, like this (T^T). "Tsuna!" He wailed, hugging his younger sibling to death. "I've missed you! Where have you been?! You didn't meet me when you said you would! I even had G look for you, but you were no where to be found!" Tsuna cringed at his brother's exagerration. He patted Giotto's head lightly, simply hugging him back.

"Gio-nii, I'm okay, see, don't worry," He gently reassured his brother. Giotto didn't response until a few moments later he released the younger boy. He helped them both off the sidewalk.

"Mind telling me where you were?" His brother's voice immediately changed to a stern, demanding tone.

"Well, you see, Gio-nii, I was held back at school. Nothing too serious," Tsuna reassured his older brother, taking notice of the other's eyes narrowing. With the blonde's shape gaze on him, he sweatdropped at the reaction.

A minute or so passed is when the older male sighed, relief flooding over his handsome features. "Thank goodness. It's a miracle that those perverts didn't get to you," Giotto grumbled.

Tsuna feigned to blink innocently. "Eh, perverts?"

"Nothing, Tsu-chan!" Giotto beamed. Apparently his brother has developed a bi-polar personality. The blonde reached for his younger brother's hand, gingerly leading them both home.

The brunet decided to strike up a conversation after the silence that settled once they started home. However, the conversation didn't turn out as he expected it to. His older brother rambled on about perverts, wolves, and other nonsense. Tsuna chose to tune out his voice along the way.

The Sawada residence greeted their sight. Giotto practically skipped to the door, a confused Tsuna in tow. Upon opening the door, their mother met them with a cheerful aura, a cooking utensil in hand.

"Oh, welcome back, Tsu-kun," His mother, Nana, warmly greeted, a smile adorning her wrinkle-free face.

Tsuna returned the smile, ignoring the sputter beside him. "Hai, kaa-san!"

"Aww~ Tsu-chan is so adorable!" Giotto nuzzled his face against the brunet's cheek, not minding the fact that blood smeared both their faces. Tsuna grimaced at the smeared stain. Nana, on the other hand, flashed them a knowing smile and practically dashing into the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

"Mou, Gio-nii, clean your nose," Tsuna whined, trying to gently push his brother off him, only to no avail.

Before the blonde could respond though, an voice interrupted. This voice was cold and emotionless. "Let go of Tsunayoshi, carnivore."

"No." Giotto glared at the newcomer.

"It wasn't a question," The voice growled.

"Well, for your information, I ain't going to listen to you. He's my brother, I have the rights as his family member," Giotto said flatly, then promptly dismissed the person by snuggling into Tsuna's frame.

"I'll bite you to death."

"W-wait, Kyoya!" Tsuna started frantically, flailing his arms awkwardly since they were pinned down to his sides.

The person, Kyoya, ignored his shout and whipped out twin silver tonfas from under his coat-cape-thingy. With amazing speed, his tonfa came into contact with Giotto's head. Said person yelped in pain, letting go of Tsuna in surprise.

"You could at least be gentler," Giotto groaned, rubbing the sore spot.

Kyoya grunted. In a quick fluid movement, the tonfas were gone and his arms were crossed in his chest. He made his way to the brunet, who's eyes brighten at the sight of him approaching.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna launched himself at the raven-haired teen, his frail arms wrapping around his waist. He inhaled the calming scent of herbal tea off the other's clothing.

"Herbivore," Kyoya greeted, his tone soft and gentle. His hand automatically found it's way in the younger boy's fluffy, soft, un-tamable hair. His fingers ran through the silk soft hair, relishing the way it felt against his fingertips.

Tsuna peered upward shyly, not wanting to move from his position just yet. His brown moe eyes glistening with curosity. "I didn't expect to see you here, Kyoya. Did you need something?"

"No, just patroling."

"Then why aren't you patroling?!" Giotto made himself known by fuming. His eyes glared bullets into the back of the prefect's head, but unfortunately, it had no effect.

"But would you like to stay for lunch?" Tsuna said cheekily.

"HEY! Don't invite that demon over!"

"Hn." Both ignored the screaming blonde.

"Please, Kyoya~" Tsuna flashed him the kicked puppy eyes trick. He drooped his lips into a sad pout, his eyes getting teary. Kyoya was slightly taken back, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. He averted his eyes.

"Just this once," He voiced with _internal_ struggle.

The heart wrenching expression disappeared with a childish grin. "Yay! Kyoya is staying over!" He cheered, removing himself from the teen only to grab his hand. Kyoya slightly cringed at the contact but was immediately welcomed by the warmth it held. With a firm but gentle grip, they casually brought it to their side.

Tsuna flashed a bright smile at the older boy.

Giotto, on the other hand, frozen in shock. His complexion extremely pale, his mouth left agap. An eyebrow unvoluntarily twitched, an angry tick mark forming at his temple. His vision flashed red.

"OI! HIBA-"

A tonfa came flying at him and everything went black.

Tsuna blinked owlishly at the fallen form of his older brother. Kyoya gingerly scoffed at the view then flickered his cobalt eyes to the corner of the street.

"Eh? Gio-nii?"

Apparantly, the corner Kyoya had been eyeballing revealed Giotto's large group of close friends. G turned up first, winged by Asari and Knuckle then the others following behind.

"G-nii!" Tsuna beamed, waving at the incoming group. The group of friends quickly arrived, absentmindedly missing their friend out cold on the sidewalk.

The brunet warmly greeted his brother's friends whom he looked up to as his older brothers' as well. He recieved nice greetings in return.

"So, what are you all up to?" Tsuna asked after the acknowledgements were in order.

G slipped his hands into his pockets, his back slightly slouched. His face morphed into an irritated expression. "Well, your idiot of a brother took off without warning once your mother said you hadn't come home yet."

"We came along since we'd like to know if you were doing okay," Asari commented.

"By the looks of things, you are doing fine. May the Lord be with you," Knuckle inserted, gesturing his hands into a praying position.

An ominous laughter filled the air not a second later. "Oya, your nii-chan has found a playmate, Freak-in-the-Sheets."

"Harassment isn't tolerated, Melon." A blonde teenager glared.

"Not if your obsession with handcuffs has anything to do with it."

 _To Be Continued..._

...

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Just one of my old ideas for a story. Don't mind me and my lazyness. T~T

 _ **-AnimexXxLuvver**_


End file.
